Lucid Reveries
by thefollyofmolly
Summary: Discontinued. AU. "I've met the man of my dreams, literally." SoRiku, AkuRoku, & DemZexy.
1. Lucidity Begins

**Lucid Reveries  
I **Lucidity Begins  
**T**lime, language, usual high school stuff  
**Disclaimer**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix & Disney  
**Pairings** SoRiku, RoxAxel, DemZexy , & more?  
::.**x**.::

_Waves sullenly lap at the shoreline and recede into the horizon, where the moon sheds an eerie radiance upon the cold darkness. Considering the circumstances, I feel an immense calm. The knowledge of residing forever in this solitude is obsolete, because I am not completely alone — Riku will be by my side, always.  
_  
The alarm chimed only once before I rolled off the top bunk, there was a foot-high landing of pillows, and leapt to my feet. Roxas, my twin, grumbled something in his sleep — even then he was a grouch — and pulled the blankets over a mass of blond spikes. Our room glowed blue in the morning twilight. I threw open the window, enjoying the salty breeze that warmed my cheeks. It was the first day at my new school and _elated_was an understatement. The feeling that something _big_was going to happen nearly overwhelmed me. My summer of moving had been so long and boring and hot that the idea of spending perfect ocean days at Destiny Private High only added to my excitement. As much as I missed my old acquaintances, there was a huge population of potential friends waiting for me. They wouldn't know of my past. It would be easier — at least, that's what Mom insisted on.

Wrapped up in my internal monologue, I didn't hear Roxas complain that he was hungry. The second time, he included this consistent whining with a shoe aimed at my head. "Get your own food!" I hurled it at his ungrateful face and he nimbly caught it and threw it back. This continued on for about fifteen minutes, with each toss becoming less violent and more lethargic, before Roxas abruptly fell back asleep. I sighed. Being the 'burden' that I was, my side of the bargain for shelter and clothing was cooking every meal. Undeniably, my culinary skills were way above Roxas' and his mother's. Before I came, they had been living solely on fast food. It's a wonder how they remained so slim.

I set up the confounding coffee maker — _mechanism_ — and used the manual as my aid. The aroma of the rich brew wafted around the house, soon to be followed by chocolate chip waffles. My mother, silk cream robe flowing, sauntered into the kitchen. She, like Roxas, wasn't a morning person and took a black cup without gratitude. She plopped onto a barstool and observed me with bloodshot eyes over her mug. Scooping waffles onto her plate and fixing them the way she preferred, sugary syrup and all, I declared, "Good morning!"

My mother didn't respond to my greeting until she was caffeinated to her mind's satisfaction. "Morning, Sora," she murmured through ravenous bites of her waffles.

"Long night at the office?" I was captivated by her position. She was co president of Shinra, the business that no one knew about yet were influenced greatly by. I'd never been there; it was far away from Destiny Islands and Twilight Town, but from the few bits of info she provided, it sounded hellish. Nevertheless, judging by the marble countertops I prepared meals on; modern and imported _everything_; glossy windows with a perfect ocean view; rooms that I've yet to discover; and the maids and butlers, though no chef, that were practically invisible but always lingering for juicy gossip — she was paid well. And she wasn't one to share. She had ruthlessly cut off all money, except for childcare, to her ex husband. I didn't blame her.

"Yes," she said simply. I wanted to hear more but the sound of slippers clapping on the linoleum floor interrupted us. My mother would never discuss Shinra anywhere near Roxas. It was unsettling.

"Good morning!" I directed Roxas away from the wall, of which he'd been grumbling at, to his much needed coffee. Even after full of the addicting stuff and waffles, Roxas never said good morning. He believed no morning was good.

Roxas and I don't agree on many things — most times we didn't get along well enough to find _any_similar interests. I was into pop, he rock, me anime, he MTV, me books, he wouldn't touch one unless his life, or grades, depended on it. The one thing that we _could_establish within likeness is our sexuality.

Mom says it's genetic, and that's about it. She's not opinionated on much other than science. Dad, on the other hand, couldn't handle the truth. He's radically religious — one of the reasons people shied away from me. It wasn't like that was when the abuse _started_, no. It was going on for years. But it got worse, physically and verbally, when he peered over my shoulder while I was visiting a site on homosexuality. I insisted it was for school, research and all that. He didn't believe me. That was a year ago, followed up with repetitive trips to the court where the judge forced me under custody of my mother.

I waddled back our bedroom and procrastinated on getting ready. My wild brunette spikes were unsalvageable, although I guess it made me unique. Yet, I wanted to blend into the crowd. To go unnoticed. I switched my white tee, printed with the words 'Love is Love' in rainbow, for plain black, then back again. Making friends meant getting noticed, although I had a feeling the shirt would rub someone the wrong way…

Roxas came into our room still dragging his feet but at least not talking to walls. He scrutinized my shirt and said dryly; "_fag_," and there was a ghost of a smile on his lips. "People are going to mistake you for outgoing."

"Really," I had to laugh at that. "Not a freak?"

"That too," Roxas dug into his drawer that would be _heaven_for all emos. He tugged on skin-tight girl jeans, somehow flattering and not disgusting, coupled with a black shirt with some broken heart bleeding ketchup. "If anyone, my friends will adore you."

I shrugged in response. I wanted to claim that I didn't care what people think, but, in some respects, I do. Everyone does. Glancing at the clock, my heart wrenched in anxiety and excitement, while Roxas looked annoyed. "We'll miss the bus!" I whined as he tied his sneakers at a painstakingly slow pace.

"Limo," he flicked my forehead and rolled his eyes.

"_Roxas_," I gasped in realization, "you've _never ever ever ever everrrr _taken the bus before?!"

"Never. Ever. Will." He scowled. "I've seen those movies, Sora. Upperclassmen will mutilate us."

I _siiiiighed_dramatically, "you haven't had the _real_high school experience!"

"We were freshmen last year. How would you _know_?"

I almost said because I wasn't a spoiled, antisocial brat, but we both knew he wasn't like that at all. Aforementioned _not_spoiled, antisocial brat hefted a book bag on his shoulder and motioned for me to follow him out the door. I was surprised that we passed the kitchen, near the main entrance/exit, instead of the underground garage where our driver would be waiting for us. Our mother said nothing, just raised a thinly-plucked eyebrow.

The air was comfortably warm even in the early morning. It did, however, lack the sharp tang of when the sunrays illuminate the sky and the birds break the silence with their strident harmonies. As we continued — me skipping and Roxas trudging — down the long entrance that lead from our mansion-house to the suburbs, all was quiet, except for the occasional bird chirping and a car leisurely admiring our intricate, borderline overzealous, landscaping. Once the electric metal gate closed behind us, accompanied with a sickeningly cheery _have a good day!!!_, middle-class life erupted back like a sonic boom. I was, by now, used to the transition. When we passed the clumps of multicolored trees, go figure, blocking off the highway, the scent of urbanization brought us back to reality. And waiting there was the pallid bus rumbling on the side of the ride. The driver looked non-too pleased. I figured our mother had promised him a bonus of sorts during the ten minutes it took us to get off our property.

I lingered after Roxas and jumped in with the double doors barely grazing my heels. "Name's Cid," the driver snarled, "next time, _beg_for mercy." Underneath the malicious glower, there was a glint of humor. He was trying to scare me for _fun_. I nodded nonchalantly and passed by, catching a glimpse of his shoulders drooping.

The whole bus waved at Roxas, shouting greetings and the like, and watched me curiously as I nearly clung to him for dear life. They broke out into whispers when he let me sit next to him. The name _Axel_— or maybe it was _ass hole? _— seemed to pop up a lot. I wondered what they found so enticing about Roxas, when he hadn't even waved back to a single person.

The bus rolled down the road, everyone but me and Roxas chatting excitedly about their vacation, until we came to a stop somewhere in the next set of suburbs(_Ardent Dandelions_, as they call it — possibly a hippy or religious community. Gazing at the houses gave me a headache; they all _looked_the same and created a menacingly unified horizon, sort of like standing at the base of a mountain and thinking: _what's beyond there? _and knowing you'll never find out. It made me shudder.

Sauntering towards us was a slim senior with a mess of crimson spikes, and beneath his feline eyes was a pair of black teardrops. He was the epitome of a jaguar when leaping onto the bus. Those unnerving eyes landed immediately on Roxas, and his coy face morphed into too many expressions for me to interpret, most of which I'd rather not see_ever_again. Happiness and jealousy seemed to battling it out as he stalked his prey — and I banished that analogy from my mind.

"_Roxy_," he whined in a contradicting smooth voice, "you'll ride with _him_but not _me_?"

"I forced him," I said. My interjection didn't help. **DOOM** was written all over his face.

"This is my brother, Sora," Roxas' restraint wavered, "and this is my dumbass friend, Axel."

Said dumbass examined both of us and it seemed comprehension finally dawned on him. "Oh! _This_is your twin!" I reached over and patted him on the head, in the likeness of a naïve puppy. He bit my hand.

Bus seats are made for two, not three, but Axel didn't seem like one to conform to common sense. He yanked Roxas to his chest and took the seat, propping my twin on his lap. Roxas flushed and declared that was the very reason he hadn't taken the bus, yet he didn't fight against the arms that wrapped around his lower back. Feeling weirdly dirty for staring, I turned my attention out the window. We were passing the public high school. They wore checkered blue uniforms. The private school heavily supported individuality, and I was glad I wasn't one of the guys fidgeting with a tie. Some of them, plus girls, waved in Roxas' direction.

The bus continued its antagonizing slow ascent uphill. I had begun smacking my head repeatedly on the seat to banish nerves. The kid in front of me would wham his back against the seat in synch with my head, and the sound would be musically inspiring if my ears weren't ringing so much.

Eventually, what I first thought to be a mansion-castle-type-thingy revealed itself at the very top of the hill. It was the school, shining in the sunrise with all its glory. I was shell-shocked at the sheer massive size of it. Did they really_need_ all that space? There weren't a whole _bunch_of kids enrolled that year, but…it was probably just for looks — and it did a very good job at accommodating that. The exterior was all white and pearly, almost like marble, and resembled a sophisticated Victorian mansion. Surrounding its spacious campus was fresh grass, flowers, shady trees, and various pathways.

We came to halt and I leapt to my feet, feeling a vast amount of energy whelming up inside me. With all these mood swings, Roxas made known his concerns over the state of my mental health. That aside, I bounced through the aisles and leapt onto the soft grass. It smelled good. I could feel_learning_in the atmosphere, pressuring, encouraging, mocking…Students began to talk amongst themselves excitedly, and Roxas was bombarded by half the population. I strayed to the freshman, feeling as nervous and excited and lost and small as they were.

Axel provided a distraction, courtesy to his ever-so-handy lighter, while Roxas scampered away and led me to the school. "Why don't you wear a disguise or something, Roxas? Like those celebrities do."

"What're you talking about?" He asked with somewhat smug curiosity. We lingered at the double-door entrance and I checked to make sure Roxas' adoring fans were still entranced with Axel writing risqué stuff in the air with his lighter.

"Uhm, I dunno. Everyone seems to love you."

"There's a story behind that," without warning, except for the crowd stampeding up to us, Axel's arms draped on our shoulders. If Roxas minded at all, he certainly didn't show it. The corners of his lips might have even raised a little. "He told off all the administrators, and then the friggin' mayor. It's rumored Roxy might contact the government next."

"Or alien warlords," an unfamiliar voice behind us put in. "Roxas did it through music. He wrote the lyrics, I did the chords." A lanky, dirty blonde with an infectious smile and odd mullet-meets-mohawk hairstyle walked backwards alongside us, somehow dodging people going by. His eyes sparkled.

"Demyx, this is my twin, Sora," said Roxas.

"Heard so much about you, So-So! Do you write too?" Demyx fidgeted with the gigantic guitar-looking-thing hoisted over his shoulder.

"Not well," I admitted. "What kinda guitar is that?"

"_Sitar_," Demyx corrected merrily.

"_I liiike to play my Sitar, my Sitar, my Sitarrr!!!"_ Axel loudly broke into song. Demyx immediately joined in — his voice was melodic enough to make the song not as stupid — and Roxas hummed under his breath. People behind us started singing along absentmindedly. Decidedly, this was the lovable-dorky-cool group. It was a safe bet that there were more, and I couldn't wait to meet them.

We had become loosely separated, the sitar song fading, and suddenly I was in an expansive classroom with way too many dead stuffed things. It was evidently my first class with Roxas; Biology. The majority of our classes were separate, as was swindled out of our mother due to wanting our own "separate identities"(though it was mainly because we couldn't stand each other for more than an hour), who then swindled it out of the principal. Whatever Roxas had done previously, the school was still subject to bribery.

There weren't too many students filling up the seats. Freshman and seniors, mostly, had come in that early, because they would die before failing the class(the first or last time). Roxas and I mutually agreed to sit in the middle. In the back and front you're excluded, but in the middle it's easier to take it all in.

A second before the bell rang, students poured into the room. The first two who had entered sat on either side of us, reaching over our heads to high-five. The girl on my side was a petite redhead wearing a pink jumper, the other next to Roxas was a bubbly brunette, the tips flipped, and who picked up a random conversation with her friend, and looked at Roxas like she expected him to provide the latest juicy gossip.

"Hey, Selphie," he greeted with some reluctance. She giggled.

"You're Sora, right?" the redhead directed to me. She grinned brilliantly when I nodded. "I'm Kairi and that's my right-hand woman, Selphie. I'm assuming you already know Roxas." I expected her to laugh at the lame attempt at a joke, and smiled in relief when she didn't. Instead, Selphie had provided the fake laughs, and I found myself accompanying her. Maybe it was to see Kairi's glossy lips spread across her pretty face, I'm not sure, but what I could be certain of was that Selphie enjoyed the reaction much more than I did.

The class shifted and went on with their conversations. They were easily classifiable. There were the preps, high-pitched and giggly, examining their acrylic nails while they pretended to listen, the jocks who made stupid sex jokes and threw paper airplanes at the geeks below them, those geeks that sat rigid in their desk while pouring over massive science books and probably planning world domination (I would make friends with them for sure), the goths who lowly discussed morbidly intriguing things, emos who shared cutting techniques and gushed about the heartfelt screamo concerts where they sung ably along while weeping, and then the misfits who, hence the name, didn't fit into any stereotypes, and for that I was glad. Somewhere in the back of my mind there was a pluck of guilt for judging these people on the surface. I didn't know them well enough to do so, although I wondered if they even knew themselves. Does anyone cross-examine their minds enough _to_know?

Eventually, the spiky blonde(apparently blonde spikes are the new fad)teacher ambled into the room. His face was expressionless, but not content in any way. He sipped from a thermostat, looking over the rim at us with blank eyes. He looked young, fresh out of college and not used to conforming to a sleeping schedule.

"Life," his low voice was barely audible, "did not begin with science. We will hold no science versus religion debates here, for it is futile. Biology studies life, explains how it thrives and ends, but it did not _begin_life nor does prove the beginning thereof." He used _Biology_like it was his lover's name.

"'Science is a process by which mankind uses the Scientific method to solve problems and answer questions'." Roxas quoted with just the right amount of bored sarcasm to not sound like a know-it-all. "Yes, obviously, Science doesn't have a part in childbirth."

"Are you saying God does _sex_?" Selphie gasped overdramatically. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"They said I'd have to deal with smartasses at some point." The teacher rubbed his temples.

"Uhm," I raised my hand like a good little boy, "what's your name?"

"And the slow children, those too," his flat tone didn't match the class's laughter. I sunk into the desk. Roxas spun around and glared, and it quieted immediately. "There are no stupid questions, remember that. Come back tomorrow with my name, cover your ears and scream if someone tries to tell you, and I'll give you…candy, or something."

He went on to explain class rules and procedures, and most sounded pretty lenient. If he was speaking, no one else should do so. If we didn't want to pay attention, we could communicate in an undisruptive fashion, but if we didn't manage that, we were sent out. No point in keeping those who didn't want to learn with people who did. He also didn't care if anyone was under ten minutes late, because if they _had_wanted to skip, why only take ten out of the hour long period? They could've been doing something illegal, sure, but that wasn't really his problem.

Along with finding out his name, on the schedule that I had lost during summer, I would have ­— _get_, he would remind us constantly — to research and write a page-length essay on theories of life. It was a wide term so we could use any topic that we wanted, and I mulled it over while Roxas, Axel, and Demyx guided me to second period. I didn't care how life started, nor what happened after it ended, but more on its _purpose_. Graduating high school, getting a college degree in medicine, hanging up achievement awards in my fancy apartment…that was all fine and dandy, but that wasn't _why_I wanted to be a doctor. Every time I thought of helping and saving others, something blossomed in my chest. It was a good feeling and I wanted more of it. And there were things beyond my potential career that blew my mind. It was sappy and stupid, but growing old with someone I loved _deeply_ appealed to me as well, perhaps even more. It was hard to imagine_ever_finding someone like that — someone that I could spend in the darkness of the worlds, alone forever and not be bothered just because I was _with them_.

"Hey, Sora!" Kairi had taken Roxas' place after I entered the door. I tried to look at her, but the vibrant, neon colored posters hung crookedly behind her were rather distracting. "You have creative writing, too? Oh, my gosh, I _adore_writing on and on and on and on forever, you know? Are you planning on participating in NaNoWriMo this year? I have a plot planned out and_everything_."

I blinked. "Er, no. I wanted to get into Accounting 101, but I had too many business electives. Counselor said I need to get off my one-track mind…"

"You seem creative to me, is all," Kairi shrugged and pointed to the desk next her. She had sat in the front, so I hesitated before dropping my bag beneath the chair. Unlike the last class, everyone had arrived early and were chatting or writing obsessively. Some of them had brought laptops that they were stooped over, typing like mad.

The door slammed shut. Only the freshman, and a lone sophomore(me), jumped. "It was a dark and stormy night," a feminine voice owned by a violet-haired man declared. "I will throw you out this four-story window if you decide to use this line. Don't try hiding it in the third or fourth paragraph, I _will find it_."

"That's Marluxia," Kairi whispered in my ear, "I've had him all three years. Kinda weird but entertaining, I'll give him that."

Marluxia launched into his extensive writing pet peeves, and my hand hurt from fiercely taking down notes. Kairi put her hand over mine, shaking her head no. I blinked and drew back, looking up at Marluxia, who smirked momentarily. He continued with describing the lesson plans and exercises that were not scientifically proven to improve our writing, so they definitely would work.

"Now," he said in mock seriousness that may have been referring to my previous teacher, "each and every one of you is going to come up here and give a little mini-bio, plus read or improvise an intro. I'll let Kairi, our lovely voluntary repeat student who'll provide you with creative tips, start out for us."

Kairi flung herself out of the desk and stood in front of the class. "Uhm, hi. I like to write." She broke out into nervous giggles. "I hate doing this! Hehe." She cleared her throat, reaching for a piece of paper she had most likely finished the night before. "_I swear this teacher is clinically insane, making us go up there and describe ourselves to a bunch of judgmental monkeys. But I have to admit any man who collects flowers is on my good side. Anyway, took part in these pointless activities whilst hoping that Marly's exaggerations would leave a lasting impression on my peers, and that they'd forget that their assistant tutor can't do introductions properly. But, I am quite skilled in novels and such, if I do say so myself_._Except when I turn in drafts to my editor and they come back to me pretty much smothered with red ink to the extent that it's illegible, and that's basically saying I need to write the whole thing over again because it was crap._" Kairi waited there, arms folded, like she was expecting enthusiastic applause. I gave it to her and others joined in halfheartedly. "Now, on to Sora, who you may or may not know as Roxas-dearest's twin brother."

I squeaked in protest, having been listening intently and not writing anything. She clapped a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I dragged myself to the feet, wondering if I could prolong my Trek to Hell for half an hour. Someone coughed impatiently.

"I'm Sora…I don't like writing at all," a few laughs, "but, shockingly, I do care about my grades…" I trailed off and gawked. Whilst scanning the classroom for anyone bothering to pay attention, I saw a familiar flash of silver. I did a double-take. Slouching heavily in his desk was _Riku_. His cerulean eyes bored into mine, unfathomable and too bright, but it was impossible to look away. I blinked once, twice, and rubbed my eyes.

Riku was not a mirage, or a reverie, he wasreality — _lucidity_.

My voice abandoned me, and I stumbled back to my desk. How could this even be _possible_? I mean, I've _heard_about this stuff on the news, with the skeptics in the majority's favor, but it was too weird. It made my head pound and blood rush. Kairi was patted my hand sympathetically, and I wondered for a moment if she_knew_what was going on. But of course she didn't. She probably figured that my little episode was a panic attack.

_Riku Riku Riku Riku_. I dared to glance back. He was intently watching the next kid to speak with the same blankness in his eyes. There was a mix of relief and disappointment — Riku hadn't recognized me, unless he was that good of an actor. I, partially, didn't doubt that. The Dream Riku exceeded at everything he did, but was the real, if he was that, one the same? He appeared so.

"I shall express my boundless gratitude for all your…er…_interesting_introductions by allowing you to write to me a compilation of flashy flash fiction, which shall be due by next week. Work on it whenever, just not when I'm speaking, for I am your temporary God, and remember to _let it be crappy_. Our first unit is on freedom of expression, then formatting and editing and all that scary stuff." Marluxia clasped his hands together and waltzed over to his desk. He proceeded to nibble on doughnuts placed on the neck of a beer bottle.

"Easy access," Kairi explained airily. She took out a can of crushed potato chips and _drank_ them down, and then pulled out an itty-bitty pink, no surprise there, laptop. Her eyelids drooped and slim fingers flew across the keys at rapid speed. I watched in fascination, grateful for a distraction from Riku.

_You are entering the twilight zone_.

This phrase echoed internally as a shadow fell over me. I slowly turned with the theme song playing ominously in my mind, and saw, lo-and-behold, Riku surveying me as dully as before.

"…"

No one moved. It was all quiet — excluding the belch provided by Marluxia.

"You're Roxas' twin, right?" Riku asked with all the casualness in the world, but his eyes bored into mine with an intense contempt that brought back a barrage of memories. The dreams, the nightmares, all those memories were fake — yet Riku was_here_. If I reached out and touched his cheek, would it feel soft and warm?

"Sora," Kairi elaborated for my sake. Her voice was smooth in a bored sort of way, like she viewed Riku as important as a speck of dust.

Riku snorted, and then leapt to his feet simultaneously with the shrilling bell. He lingered at the door, hand resting on the frame and head tilted towards me. He smirked. "Send Roxas my…er…_regards_, will you, So-_ra_?" I watched him disappear in the mob of kids.

"That's Riku," Kairi said needlessly, "he doesn't get along well with Roxas, or anyone for that matter. He's a hottie, though, at least I'll give him _that_."

Somehow I knew Riku knew Kairi knew that he was a hottie, and an arrogant know-it-all. Although he spared no smiles for me, he hadn't changed a bit.

::.**x**.::

Kairi waved me off to my next class. Neither Roxas, Axel, or Demyx had it with me either. I searched fretfully for Selphie while entering the sterile white classroom. Everyone looked gaunt and ghostly under the strange lighting, except for Riku. His eyes, bright and a little feral, followed me as I sat, with some stubbornness, next to him.

"Your brother wouldn't like that," he chided with mock sternness, the same tone that Roxas used when he was being bossy.

I laughed. "Roxas doesn't like much of what I do, don't worry about it."

"Should've figured," said Riku. "He doesn't like anything, 'cept for Axel."

"And Demyx and…his other friends." I amended, feeling a weird twin-loyalty-thing. Riku snorted. I quickly changed the subject; "do you like history?"

"Nah," Riku's hair caressed his broad shoulders as he shook his head. "I failed this class last year, needed to take it again. You're sophmore, but should be junior." It wasn't a question. I blinked. "You don't remember?" I shook my head. A flicker of hurt flashed in his eyes. He turned away and before I could question his antics, the door flew open. I sighed. Another pyshco.

The man was tall, brooding, and silver-haired. "What is Future without Past?" His rhetorical question was slathered in drama similar to that of Romeo and Juliet. During the death scene. "I, Xemnas, will inform you of past mistakes to blaze a path to your _future_. Prepare, my lovely students! For the past is_ far_ more eternal than that radiance of _yours_." He was pointing at me. He was _pointing_at_me_. Riku cleared his throat and scooted away.

And then Xemnas went on to explain how the past mistakes of world leaders in particular would help with our quests of world domination. Or something like that — he might have said "careers" instead of "world domination", but we all knew what he _really_ meant. I was actually really getting into the whole speech after awhile, that is, until Riku leaned over the aisle and murmured; "do lunch with me?" and his lips, soft and moist, brushed my earlobe.

After class was over, I stayed in my seat, and Riku did the same. He watched me expectantly. "Okay," I agreed, even though I'd already made a promise with Roxas and his friends. Maybe we could come to a compromise…?

I automatically followed Riku out of the classroom and through the bustling halls. The dining hall was located in the center of the estate. It was five times as large as the average high school cafeteria, though, needless to say, the entire school only took up about half of its size. By then, people knew who I was. Their heads turned, eyebrows rose, and the shouting and screaming and 'O-M-G's quieted. Seconds later, the hall broke out into a hum of gossipy whispers.

Roxas, flanked by Axel and Demyx and a rather large group of people, made their way over to us. I didn't want to notice it, but I did; people leapt out of their way, downcast their eyes, and even some bowed their heads. It was…surreal and strange and annoying. Roxas and company were unfazed.

"The hell?" Roxas spat. "I refuse to let my_darling_brother eat with scum like _you_." The pure hatred radiating off his leer was enough to make me flinch, even though it was directed fully on Riku. Compromise my ass.

"Uhm, I'll still eat with you, Roxas," I left out inquiring why he cared at all. "Riku and his friends could join us."

"Riku doesn't _have_ friends," Roxas said, and Riku faltered. At that moment Kairi, with Selphie tagging along, stomped over to us. I hadn't noticed our bickering group — Roxas' friends hadn't said much, but the glowers were enough to express their opinion on the matter — had attracted quite a crowd. I doubted Kairi was there to defend Riku, but I imagined she preferred eating in peace.

"Where would_Sora_like to sit?" Kairi, and the school, directed their attention to me like my opinion really _mattered_. I gulped. The spotlight and I don't exactly get along, especially when it came to something that isn't all that important.

"I don't care, I'm hungry!" I blurted, and the growling of my stomach confirmed such. Demyx eagerly asked what I wanted, snatched the money that I'd been stupidly holding out in the open, and went to go get my sandwich. I hoped he wasn't stealing it, but couldn't do much because Roxas had taken that moment of distraction to usher me to a lengthy, spotless table located in the middle of hall. Riku had managed to gain a spot next to me, and Demyx was on the other side with my food. I didn't _care_how stupid the whole affair was; that poor Riku supposedly didn't have any friends, that Kairi and Selphie had squeezed in a bunch of giggly girls that were silence by the death glare of a female with insect-like blond hair, that a table that was meant for ten now was overloaded with about twenty — it was the delicious salami and cheese and mustard and starch bread that had captivated my attention.

As it turns out, the lunch period, no matter how superficially important, isn't very long. After my schedule having been passed around the table, without my consent, it was concluded that my next class period would be shared by Demyx. Music appreciation was another elective my counselor believed would bring out the "creative" side in me. It was located outside, near the dining hall that was placed in the center of the circular courtyard. I trudged beside a talkative Demyx. I learned that he was a sophomore, like me, and was a year younger, though he was very tall and wiry. His energy was contagious and brought my mood up, which had been dampened by the rush the day had put me through.

The class was, predictably, in the music room. It was quiet, except for ancient sounds that were still ringing faintly in the air. It gave me chills. There were no chairs. Standing in front of the classroom was a placid woman whose doe eyes briefly met mine before skimming to something over my shoulder.

"Hello there," she waved cutely. That caught the male majority's attention. She had brunette hair fashioned in a long braid that was held by a large pink ribbon. She wore an ankle-length cherry dress. "Let's start with introductions, shall we?" Despite her small voice, the teacher's words had a captivating and nearly impish quality about them. "Please refer to me as Aerith. Surnames are much too formal for a class whose origins started with freeform beats and rhythms and melodies." Aerith did not, as my other teachers, launch any further into the subject, nor did she boast about it with exaggerated fondness. We formed a circle on the carpet, and she joined us on her knees.

"Demyx!" the blond declared. The circle continued with names I would never remember, but their faces were unforgettable(in good ways and the bad).

"Sora," the group said impassively when it was my turn.

"I believe that was unnecessary," Aireth giggled at my disgruntlement. "We shall overlook reputations, gossip, and all things prejudice while attending this class, and hopefully you will get into the habit of treating others with equality afterwards as well."

Reluctant murmurs of agreement.

::.**x**.::

After class Demyx led me back across the grounds. He was, strangely, quietly watching me. "Is it weird having everyone know who you are?" He asked me earnestly. "Like Harry Potter."

"Not for anything remotely heroic, though." A group of girls eagerly waved at me, and burst into giggles after I returned the gesture. The next person walking in the opposite direction had me fixated under a cold, unmoved gaze. I vaguely remembered him as the sulky guy with choppy hair covering one of his droopy eyes that had sat next to Demyx during the lunch period. He hadn't spoken to me or anyone else for that matter, and would only look up from the thick novel, currently carried protectively against his chest, if Demyx had said something.

"Zexy!" Demyx latched onto his stoic friend. "This is my bestest friend ever!" He didn't notice 'Zexy' attempting to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Zexion," he corrected.

"Z-e-x-i-o-n, got it _memorized_?" Axel jumped out of nowhere, and laughed as I fell onto Demyx. The redhead declared 'GROUP HUG!' and he and Demyx had a death-hug on Zexion and me. I heard Roxas sigh irately behind us. Axel succeeded in stuffing my brother into the middle of us, and I found it unbearable not participate in the hug.

The bell echoed in the balmy air and the kids stalling between classes all went "SHIT!" and scampered into the building. Demyx led Zexion and me by the wrists while Axel carried, bridal-style, a hollering Roxas through the outer hall, separated from the grounds by rows of pillars, and into the classroom.

The geometry teacher was brunet, handsome, and the epitome of apathetic. He continued lecturing in a droll tone and didn't spare us a glance as we scrambled to our seats. I felt a pair of eyes watching me, and glanced back. Riku smirked and gestured to the desk next to him. I took it, at the cost of Roxas growling lowly.

"Squaaaall," a petite black-haired senior whined way out of turn. "Can you _try_to be less boring?"

"Will you pass this year if I do?"

"_Well_"

"Then no." Squall added; "and call me Professor Leon, will you?"

"Only if you be less boring!"

_Sigh_, went Professor Leon.

Something slipped under my hand. I looked from a half-asleep Riku, then to the note, then back to half-asleep Riku. I opened it.

_That's Yuffie, senior who's presumably the greatest ninja in the world_.

_Ninja, really? _I casually, at least hoping I was, passed the note.

_You're still as gullible as ever_.

I balked. It was ten minutes before I digested what he was saying. _How would you __**know**__?  
_  
_It'll come back to you, with time. Maybe I can help you figure it out. Call me_.

At the bottom of the crumpled piece of paper was a scribbled phone number. I pocketed it.

::.**to be continued**.::

Writer's block is purged from my system! HUZZAH!...so, yeah, new story excitement and all that jazz. Review it. Make love to it. Anything to get me updating like a maniac(more for my benefit than yours, buuuut)  
…  
& it'll be 10-20 chapters, depending on the lengths of the chapters and how much fluffies are needed to expand the plot(it's way character driven. Meep)


	2. Breathless

**Lucid Reveries  
II**_Breathless_  
::.**x**.::

The first day of school and I had met the man of my dreams. Literally.

I took the window seat, and Roxas took the Axel seat. My twin_flirting_was too weird, so I watched the palm trees speed by instead. Riku's face, clearer than ever, plagued my thoughts. _Did_ he know me before, or was he playing games with my mind? That wasn't too improbable, with what Roxas and everyone else thought of him…But did I trust my dreams more than tangible people? I grew up with Riku, in a sense.

Axel didn't get off at his stop, because Roxas refused to move and Axel didn't seem eager to let him go, either. I wondered if my mother would even care if we brought Roxas' massive group of friends over too, as long as they didn't interrupt her work. Or was she even _home_? It didn't matter to me. I felt uneasy around her.

Axel _did_get off our stop, although Roxas blandly refused to be carried again. Instead he walked in the middle of us, his hands stuffed meaningfully in his pockets. Axel pouted. I ignored them. The walk(more or less a hike, you could call it)was taking _forever_, and I'd prefer not to watch Axel struggling for Roxas' hand on the way there. Were they dating or really really really _really_close friends? I couldn't say for certain, nor did I want to think about it all that much.

We collapsed onto the gigantic sofa in front of the widescreen plasma TV. Axel, who wanted to watch All My Children, and Roxas, who wanted to watch football, fought over the remote while I tried to brainstorm flash fiction ideas for creative writing. Marluxia could at least _teach_ us to write before giving an assignment! I folded my arms and grumbled, "what's the biology teacher's name anyway?"

Axel pulled back from mercilessly tickling Roxas. "Which one?" he asked.

"The dark and brooding one, blond guy." Roxas said.

"Oh! It's—"

I clamped my hands over my ears and screamed.

"Sora!" Roxas smacked me upside the head. "Stop it! Let's look for your stupid schedule, not get the police called on us."

Axel removed his fingers from his ears. "Yeah, it sounded like someone getting murdered."

"Sorry, he told me to do it so I—"

"If everyone told you jump off a bridge, would you do it?"

"Depends on the circumstances. Like how high the bridge is, if there's a calm river beneath it—"

Axel and Roxas had left the room by then. I sighed and followed them around the gigantic house, and then, after about two hours, we split up outside. We met at the gigantic Dumpster, plugged our noses and surveyed the swarming flies with squinting eyes.

"You can tell me now." I said minutely.

"Strife!" They declared and left me staring, disgusted, at the garbage. Half of the world's pollution must've accumulated from our family alone. I stalled on the steps that lead through our perfectly boring garden. The flowers weren't scented. I reached in my pocket and rubbed the neglected piece of paper between my fingers. Calling Riku didn't _really_mean anything, didn't it? I had an excuse.

I don't remember anything before the age of ten. It's something I've learned to deal with, because I'd been under the impression that it was the same for everyone. I figured I'd be able to find some photo albums or home videos, but I hadn't tried to look for them. Something was holding me back, like in the back of my mind I knew I wouldn't find anything. I had to learn another way, and maybe Riku was the answer…

Our room was locked, and I twitched when I heard a pleasured gasp. I took refuge on the couch and clicked off the television. I tossed the phone between my hands for a bit before getting up enough nerve to dial the number. It rang once, twice, and thrice when a female voice answered; "Hello?"

"Uhm, hey. This is Riku's…friend, Sora."

Silence full of quickened breath. "Oh! Hello, Sora! This is his mother, lemme get him for you." There was some excitement that she held back when speaking, but when she hollered for Riku it was coupled with pride. I'd never heard my mother speak with pride, unless it had to do with Shinra. The phone was tossed to someone else, and then carried to another room. A door shut.

"Hey there, So-_ra_," Riku hummed happily. That rare emotion from him threw me off. "Are you yearning to find out about your past, or to get to know me better?"

Honestly, it was both — possibly _more_for the latter, but I didn't say that. "So you'll help me?"

"For something in return, of course."

"…like what?"

"We'll meet at the ice cream parlor tomorrow and discuss it."

"Wh-where's the parlor-thingy?" stupid jitters were plaguing my nerves.

"Meet me at lunch outside of school."

"O-okay."

"You sound nervous."

"I'm not!"

"…right."

"Really!"

"Just be there. Bring some money, it's not like a date, if that's what you're thinking."

_Click_.

"Date!" I slammed the phone down. "Like I'd want to go on a freaking _date_with_him_."

"Him?" Axel cooed. His rumpled clothes were on backwards. At least Roxas had managed to throw them back on correctly. "Who's_him_?"

"No one!" I turned the other cheek. "It's not important. Go back to…whatever you were doing."

"Awwww, the little virgin's _blushing_!" Axel squeezed my cheek, and yelped when Roxas smacked his hand away. "What?! It's _adorable_! Careful about your blushing problem around Ri-_ku_or he'll jump 'ya!"

"_Who_?!" Roxas yelped, part of which might've been from the smack he received in the rear. Kinky pay back. The thought made me want to barf.

"C'mon, Roxy! You of all people didn't see the way he was looking at Sora?" Axel flicked his hand. "Totally wants to jump him."

"No he doesn't!" I snapped.

"You've only known him for a day, Sora," Roxas rolled his eyes. "Riku _can_and_will_jump you if Axel says so. They're…_buds_." Roxas grimaced at that last word.

"Yup. Watch your back, someone might be looking to penetrate it."

"Ew!" I slammed my face into a throw pillow and gagged. "Bad images…bad images…bad images!"

.**x**.

_Dreams within a dream. I woke to another pure- blue sky with little fluffy clouds floating around a blinding sun, and a redheaded girl's face. Her eyes were vibrant blue, like the ocean that licked at my yellow-clad toes. I leapt to my feet and cried, "Kairi!"_

_"Sora, you lazy bum!" She teased with and giggled. Riku came walking behind her, a log slung over his shoulder. He smirked and shook his head._

_"Slackers," he chided, "help me with the raft."_

_And the three of us raced to our clouded future, laughing._

I sat straight up, my breathing labored. "Kairi…" I mumbled. She was a lot younger in my dream, and I might've not recognized her without those brilliant eyes. But I'd never met Kairi until she was much older, and matured and very pretty. I would have to find older pictures of her to determine if it wasn't my imagination playing tricks on me, but with it already predicting Riku…it didn't sound too far-fetched. Before, my dreams had been a scattered story, now I began to wonder if they were trying to tell me something that I couldn't quite yet make sense of.

I couldn't fall back asleep. I thought of the characters that had appeared in my dreams, that I remembered more clearly than my real past. Riku, Donald, Goofy, Ansem, and The King. Only Riku and Ansem would make sense in the real world. Maybe I could find Ansem. He had played the major antagonist in the first set of vivid dreams. I defeated him, and my sleep was a big blank void afterwards, except for the dream I'd had before my first day of school…With a Riku that looked like the one I knew now.

I carefully and quietly clambered down the latter, and though I knew that it couldn't wake Roxas, Axel was a different story…I logged onto the computer and waited for it turn on with a major headache beginning. It was, after all, three in the morning and the screen made my eyes burn.

At first Google came up with nothing, then I added 'dreams' after Ansem. There was one crudely made site that showed the Ansem Reports, which were sort of like underground philosophy and science theories. I scrambled to turn off the sound when eerie, crackled music came from the embedded MP3.

The first, number 0, was written by a scientist whose theories on dreams predicting the futures were labeled as superstitious rubbish. Then number 1 through number 8 were compiled by a different man, claiming to be Ansem, who experiemented, illegally, on specimen's dreams by monitoring their entire body reactions. By number 8 he claimed that using a baby monitor[? over the bare eyeball can see into a person's dreams and subconscious thoughts, and combining both thereof gave an important message that could either warn them not to go the grocery store for ham on rye because there'd be none left, or there'd be a violent burglary. The specimens'(always human)memories were wiped out, and the side effects he found irrelevant. Out of the thousands he experimented on, only one person's dreams correctly predicted a catastrophe on Destiny Islands. A ten-year-old boy. He didn't provide a name.

I closed the laptop and folded my arms on the desk, and rested my pulsating head. The information made me dizzy, and I couldn't explain why. I was missing something. I couldn't think properly enough to say what two plus two was, let alone figure out what these Ansem men had to do with my dreams.

.**x**.

Someone was shaking my shoulders. "Wake up, sleepy head," Axel whined in my ear. I lifted my head, glaring against the hazy sunlight filtering into the room through half-drawn blinds. Dust particles floated leisurely. "Roxas_ said_ you were a morning person. Let's make pancakes and sausage and eggs and hashbrowns and coffee and orange juice!"

"We won't have enough time for _that_. Saturday would be better…" I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock. Four o'clock. I groaned. "I'm not _this_much of a morning person." Still, I couldn't help but muffle laughter at the puppy-eyed look Axel gave me. I returned it right back, ten fold.

"Agh! Stop it!" He closed his eyes and blindly pulled me off the chair. I went along with him to the kitchen, and began to prepare the gigantic breakfast that my mother might actually show expression towards. If there weren't three growing teenage boys eating it, it'd take an army to complete. The aroma was amazing, and probed at my growling stomach and slapped my senses awake. I joined in Axel with singing merrily.

"I got Roxas to make enchiladas with me last year." he said after we only had coffee left to make. It had taken two hours to put everything together.

"How'd you manage that?"

"Foreplay," he laughed as I flushed and hid my face. "It's how we got together."

"So you _are_dating." I sat on one of the barstools, and Axel sat beside me. "How come you didn't come around during the summer?"

"You guys needed to get acquainted. Plus, it was fun helping Roxas sneak out in the middle of the night."

"Not that our mother would have cared."

"No, but it was like we were little kids again, playing make-believe."

I poured out a cup of coffee, smothering it in cream and sugar before taking a sip. I surveyed Axel from the rim of the cup. Even though he was silly and a tad bit crazy, he did have a good heart. I approved of him, and thought maybe we could be friends. I couldn't say the same for Roxas. There was a rift between us that I wasn't sure I could repair, because I didn't even know why it was there, but it was another goal I swore to accomplish.

My mother was first to drag herself to the kitchen. She didn't notice Axel, just piled some food on her plate, got coffee, and mumbled a thanks. She returned to her office and passed Roxas and neither of them exchanged a word. Axel went up and kissed Roxas good morning, and I raised an eyebrow. My twin responded briefly, but was more eager to eat than make-out. Axel seated him and got the food that Roxas liked the most, then finally got his own, and didn't complain that it was cold.

We munched/gobbled, and silverware scraping on plates were the only sounds that interrupted our hunger-influenced silence. Roxas finished first, sighing as he patted his bloated tummy. Axel was second by a minute, only because he set fire to his food, probably not accidentally, while playing idly with his lighter. I took the time to enjoy my food, which was twice as much as their amounts, so I won the undeclared eating competition anyway.

We waddled, groaning about heartburn and diarrhea, while getting ready. Axel and Roxas took separate showers(there was about five of them altogether)for my sake. But I was subject to teasing afterwards, and even Roxas took part in poking fun at my virginity. I covered my ears on the way to the bus, but that didn't stop them on the drive to school. They got all the girls giggling and cooing and 'awwwing' with their endless jokes(Roxas built up to them with his sardonic humor and Axel provided the punchline), and the guys either laughing at me or looking uncomfortable. If I had asked them to stop, they would've, but I didn't because I was neutral about the whole sex thing. I'd thought about it and stuff, but there wasn't anyone particularly special to do it with. So I sat there blushing madly and wishing everyone else had the same thought pattern as me.

I waited for everyone else to leave before grudgingly going down the aisle. Standing at the door was Riku, his face taught and crinkled. I avoided his eyes and ran as he burst into laughter. Stupid stupid stupid stupid **STUPID**Riku! For some reason I cared that he was the one laughing, and everyone sniggering as I passed by didn't effect me at all — or, at least I didn't get all flustered. Riku was being a total ass! He didn't_deserve_to embarrass me! I huffed into biology and collapsed into the desk, ignoring everyone, especially the teacher. There was a divert spark in his dull eyes as he asked me what his name was, and when I moaned "Strife!", I thought I heard some girl go 'o-m-g! _Yaoi!!!_', but I could have been hearing things.

Kairi and Selphie stood at either side of me, grinning like maniacs. "You're such a cutie, Sora!" Selphie pinched my cheeks, something everyone thought to be a fun activity but was really making me sore.

"What's the big deal?" I mumbled.

"It's not," Kairi shrugged, "a load of us are virgins, it's just that not everyone_knows_it."

"Yeah, and girls would _so_be all over you if you weren't obviously gay. Like, that 'love is love' shirt yesterday totally put a damp on girls' hopes. But everyone figured you'd be like your brother, so whatever." Selphie ran a hand through her hair over and over. Nervous habit, I guess.

I wasn't sure how to respond, because it was something that people shouldn't be interested in unless they were, you know, _interested_. So I shrugged off-handedly.

"Not that we're _interested_," said Kairi, "it's kind of silly that girls don't even _know_ you but they're in love. Guys aren't the same, I don't think. The media makes it look like gay guys make everything romanticized like girls do, but it's not true. They'd rather get to know you better."

"Yeah!" Selphie nodded vigorously. "Like I heard that one guy Kairi doesn't like, R---"

"Shhhh!" Kairi put a finger over Selphie's lips. "We're not supposed to say anything, silly!"

"Oh…oh…" Selphie smiled apologetically. "Forget I said anything, Sora. It was nothing, erm,_too_important."

Roxas had been listening to our conversation. His pencil snapped.

.**x**.

I felt heavy going to creative writing. Kairi was stiff, too. There are loads of guys whose names start with 'R', but not a bunch that Kairi doesn't like, because she doesn't dislike too many people. At least, I was assuming such. I watched her fidget as Riku looked up at us both. He went back to typing on his laptop like I meant nothing to him. A girl, unbeknownst to Riku, was reading over his shoulder. She went "GROSS!" and scurried back to her desk. He looked over his computer and raised his brows at me. My cheeks grew hot and his lips twitched upwards.

Marluxia was watching the whole affair with fascination. I quickly got to my seat and pretended to be working on something, worried that a teacher would actually start rumors about his students. With Marluxia, that wasn't too unlikely.

He let us work the entire period and played music. I was one of the only kids not writing furiously, because I had _nothing_to write about. The theme of dreams sounded good, but I couldn't do it. Abstract things don't come to me. Hell, does _anything_come to me? Apparently not. For an hour I stared blankly at the sheet of paper until the lines became fuzzy and began to blend.

I was dozing off when someone came hovering behind me, their palms pressed on my desk and arms locking me in by the shoulders. I froze and considered head-butting whoever this person was, but their stomach felt like steel. "The bell rang, So-_ra­_," Riku whispered in my ear, "did you not hear it?"

We were alone. Even Marluxia was gone from his perch at the chaotic war zone he called a workspace. "No I…fell asleep."

"Fell asleep during class? Tsk…tsk…tsk. I should punish you." He brought my knuckles to his lips. "How many lashes? Two, three…ten…" I shuddered as his tongue briefly darted across my skin.

"We're going to be late," I yanked my hand away.

"Screw Xemnas, he's a lunatic." Riku gripped my sides and fluently pulled me to my feet with ease. "Let's go get ice cream."

"…I don't want to skip the second day of school…"

"_Lame_." Riku, without my consent, snuck us out of the school. How no one noticed a head of shimmering silver and porcupine hair, I'll never know, but we got to his car without any trouble. I was going to pay the consequences later and should've said 'NO!' and ran away, but with Riku blasting annoying boy band music and getting me to sing along…that was way too fun to pass up.

We got lunch at the cheerily decorated ice cream parlor and sat near the window and watched cars pass by and couples argue and makeup and kiss and women push baby carriages along while talking on the phone and a car chase, Riku was rooting for the poor guy who was stealing so he wouldn't go another night starving, and all the entertaining people of Destiny Islands.

"Let's go to the beach," I suggested through ravenous bites of a humungeos cheeseburger.

"Didn't bring a swimsuit,"

"Who cares? We could walk on the shoreline, listen to the waves and all that stuff…"

"That's what summer's for, isn't it?"

I chewed on a yellow straw. "Nah, not my summers."

"We can go tomorrow. Bring loads of sunscreen."

"Right, sunscreen. Good idea."

Riku chuckled — it was a nice, deep sound. "You never change," and he motioned for the waitress. "I'll be paying, and two extra large banana splits with ten scoops of vanilla, please." Her gaze dropped over our thin builds and her eyes widened, but she took the order and made no comment.

"That's my favorite," I admonished quietly. "Tell me how you know everything about me."

Riku leaned back in his chair, and didn't get snapped at for it, possibly because he was too good-looking and intimidating because of it. "I'm not a stalker or anything, if that's what your thinking," I shook my head no. "Good. Have you heard of the disaster that struck here six years ago?"

My stomach muscles tightened. "Yeah. I dunno exactly what happened, though."

"I suggest you look it up later tonight, then," Riku said. "It's kinda like your homework."

I groaned, in a totally _not_ juvenile way. "I already need to make a stupid compilations of short stories for creative writing."

Riku looked surprised at that. "You, Sora, not liking to _write_? That's new."

"I don't like writing," I wrinkled my nose, "never have."

"You were always scribbling in that damned notebook," Riku's eyes glazed over, "and wouldn't have looked up even if a bomb went off. I did have my methods, though."

"Methods?"

"Yeah," Riku didn't elaborate more, just watched me placidly. "Here it comes." He gestured to the waitress who was struggling to carry the massive plates of ice cream. I leapt up to help her, taking the smaller one, and shrugged when she thanked me graciously, and nodded sympathetically when she complained how her arms were killing her. Riku watched her in a disgruntled manner when she sat next to him on the booth.

"Name's Amber," she said, "you're Sora and Riku."

"You go to our school?" I asked.

"Nah, public. Everyone knows Roxas, though, and now Riku because you two are dating and all that."

Helllo, Akward Silence. Riku cleared his throat awkwardly, I fidgeted awkwardly, and Amber, who I noticed was incredibly pretty and checking out Riku _way_too much for comfort, was awkwardly oblivious. "We're not dating," I denied, trying to keep my tone passive.

"That's not what everyone _else_ says," she pouted indignantly, obviously not believing me. "It's totally cool! You don't have to keep it secret or anything!"

"We're not," Riku seconded, and there _ might _have been a catch of disappointment in his tone, I couldn't tell for sure. "If you want to date the kid, ask him." Her mouth dropped open, then she shut it. Riku was too observant to think that _I_was the one who caught Amber's attention, but when I saw the way he was watching me for my reaction I realized he was _testing_me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I hoped he was doing it for his own benefit, not to compare me to who I had been in the past.

"I'm not —" I glanced at Amber as I stumbled over my words.

"Straight, I know," she patted my shoulder. "I should get back to work." She did so, and threw back a quick glance at us. I shifted and avoided looking Riku in the eyes, though he was trying to find mine.

"Do you want to know my method?"

"Huh?"

"What I did to get you to stop writing," Riku leaned forward, using one finger to tilt my chin upwards. My eyes went wide and my heart skipped a beat. Hot breath tickled my cheeks, and soft lips brushed the sensitive skin on my neck. I involuntarily pulled away, heat shooting up from my neck to my face. Riku kept his gaze glued to the floor as he stood to his feet, and took me out by the wrist. I didn't complain that I wasn't finished with my split, because the situation was too…difficult? It felt good, I think, but it was uncalled for…

I hopped into his car and looked at the time. It was too early to go home, although it was questionable whether my mother cared that I skipped or not. My grades were going to be hurting, so I quietly asked Riku to take me back to school. It wasn't too implausible that I got lost for the entire period on my way to the bathroom. It was only the second day, after all. Riku didn't get out of the car with me.

The students were pouring out of the dining hall when I arrived, and I allowed myself to be swept up by Roxas and company. Questions were thrown at me left and right, nearly at the speed of light. Roxas was quiet, seething beneath his cold gaze. Demyx saved me from the expanding crowd, brandishing his sitar at anyone who dared to get too close. Zexion gave his platinum 'death glare' and departed once we reached the music room. We slammed the door and locked it, breathing hard from the lack of oxygen.

Aireth watched us with her head tilted in mock curiosity. "I believe there are students still arriving." That was confirmed by the pounds and hollers at the door. I hid behind Demyx as Aireth let them in, and, thankfully, the newcomers had the same attitude around me as before. Bored.

"We are going to do some learning today," Aireth informed us in a way that almost made me eager to get started, but that was before names and years and notes and themes and rhythms and meters and terms that sailed over my head were thrown at me. Demyx seemed to be the only one who wasn't lost, which was weird because it was usually the way around. I would have to ask him to explain it to me later, and thought he could come over after school. I had a feeling Axel would frequent my home from then on, and it would be nice to have company while he and Roxas locked themselves in my room.

"Want to come over?" I requested of Demyx once class was over.

"Sure!" he put a finger to his chin and then grinned. "Can Zexy come over too?"

"…I guess," I lingered at the doorway and watched the gloomy Zexion dawdle over to us. I noticed that his shoulders were hunched defensively, like he expected someone to come out and jump him, which was a crazy notion because he was seemed well-liked enough, even with his strange antics. He had another thick novel clutched to his chest.

"Zexy!" Demyx sprinted over to his friend and put a lanky arm around his shoulder. "I'm going to So and Roxy's house after school, you should come along." Zexion blinked, then slowly nodded, which probably would _not_have been his answer if it wasn't for the warm, inviting grin that covered Demyx's jovial face.

Our group of five made it on time for the last class, and, like the day before, Mr. Leon did not acknowledge our existence. I took the same seat, but it was strange without Riku smirking next to me. Instead I caught up on notes ­— there was a generous amount of volunteers — and jotted down the drawl that Mr. Leon, despite Yuffie's best efforts, chose to use.

It seemed like forever by the time I departed for the bus, Roxas and company right on my heels. I feared I'd never get used to their watchful presence, and figured I'd have to reveal why I was gone during lunch some time to lessen their paranoia. They might get even worse, and unleash loads of spies on Riku, who would get suspicious and annoyed, but it was worth a try.

Demyx and Zexion loaded the bus with us, with the latter a polar contrast with the approachable Demyx. Nervous and giddy girls made room for the pair in the seat across the aisle from us, and Zexion chose to stare out the window while Demyx chatted up anyone who would listen, which was basically the entire bus. I took to making conversation with Roxas and Axel, although it was like talking to a brick wall what with them staring deep into each other's eyes like that. Girls, and some guys, took pictures of this occurrence. I sighed and submitted to the eager girls wanting my opinion on their fashion choices. Even though it was a painful activity, it made the time pass by much quicker.

The path was smaller with the wider group advancing up to our home, and it was brighter with the combined exultant energy radiating off of Demyx and the dampened energy oppressing from Zexion, and it brought along a bizarre but comforting sense of yin and yang. I suddenly craved to spend more time with the rest of our company, and inviting the entire bunch of them didn't seem all that bad of an idea, as long as they didn't trash the place.

We entered the silent estate, and Demyx let out a long whistle. "You've never been here before?" I asked, startled.

"Lots of times," he gave me a disarming smile, "but never in daylight."

I tilted my head quizzically, but he didn't continue. In the corner of my eye Roxas was shaking his head, lips drawn into a tight line. Axel, for once, looked uncomfortable and Zexion a tad bit vexed. In an explosion of dust they high-tailed it to our room, and locked the door. I pressed my ear against the polished wood but couldn't hear anything. Sound proof? A car blared outside while I stood mulling over their eccentric reactions. I peeked out the main window — which made up the entire north-side wall and, in my opinion, served only as a hazard — and there was Riku, leaning against the sleek black car with his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes slid up to meet mine, and another slight smile twitched on the corners of his lips. The sun, inching closer to the horizon, glowed on his pale skin. I had a very strong urge to touch it. Would he feel like silk?

However tempting my distracting fantasies may have been, the main priority was to figure out _how_he knew where I live in the first place. On some level I wouldn't mind having a smexy stalker, _but_stalkers tend to be dangerously obsessive, and no matter how smexy this stalker is, dangerously obsessive people are not to be taken lightly(I repeat; _stalkers are dangerously obsessive, and this is not to be taken lightly, no matter how smexy this dangerously obsessive stalker tends to be_.) Then again, believing that a smexy person could even _possibly_be dangerously obsessive might have been a _tad_bit arrogant(and by "a tad" I mean "a lot") On another note, my mother _was_an important person, so getting through me might have been a ploy to get to her.

Either way, I answered the door.

"How can you stand living here?" was Riku's manner of greeting me.

"A simple 'hello' would've been nice," I snapped, yet didn't bother defending the place. Riku was right. The house was too lifeless. Describing it as my "home" sounded wrong.

"For the record, I'm not stalking you." Riku flopped onto the sofa and patted the spot next to him. I felt like the innocent girl with massive hair in those dumb 70s' movies, warily sitting close to the designated "bad-boy" and stiffening as he slings an arm around her shoulders. "I used to come over here all the time, but back then it was warm and inviting. You could always smell cookies."

"Must've been nice," I murmur. There was only one place that I'd ever had that feeling. It was stored in the crevices of my mind, teasing me because I could only touch bits and pieces of it. I wondered if Riku's home was nice like that. I couldn't help but noticed how…buff, for lack of a better word, his arm was. However did he burn off all those cookies?

"Aren't you wondering why I'm over here?" his breathy voice was close in proximity. I suppressed a pleasant shudder. "For one, I was hoping some cookies would motivate us to figure out your cliché amnesia situation."

"Cliché?" my nose wrinkled at the word. I'd rather not think that my _life_ was simply a repetitive 'situation'.

"Duh," Riku tugged at my ear pointlessly, or maybe it was some secret-agent sign. I involuntarily glanced behind us, and standing there was the very paranoid Roxas and company. Even when I motioned them to go away, they still lingered there with their arms crossed. "But since your dearest brother would prefer to keep you in the dark, I can't frankly lead you on to any palpable conclusion." How low did he think Roxas and company's IQ levels to be?...Must've been pretty low, because they visible relaxed at his words.

I sighed, like I was giving up on my 'cliché' quest. "Maybe cookies will tempt you?"

"Cooooookies," was the chorus that rang from everyone.

"Yup," I hopped up and ignored a flailing Riku. He followed me into the kitchen, and, surprisingly, Roxas and company lingered in the living room, conversing in low voices.

**::.to be continued.::**

A cliff-hanger? Nay! Lack of inspiration? Yay! Review or die! Dx


	3. Tricky

Thank you so much to the readers encouraging me to go on with this story! Sorry that it took me _ages _to freaking update.

**III **Tricky  
:.**x**.:

I gathered the ingredients for scrumptious cookies together and prepared the batter. Riku watched me so vacantly that I wondered if he had fallen asleep with his eyes open. I finished up whipping the batter — even the grinding of the machine didn't seem to deter him — and forming little balls on cookie sheets. Riku eventually got up and lent a hand, but he was distant, far away. It was odd, like he was in this little trance of sorts. Then again there were so many bizarre things that had happened in the past few days that I didn't take much note of it.

After tossing a few sheets into the oven, we leaned against the countertop, and stared off into space. After awhile of doing absolutely nothing, it had become rather apparent we were being blatantly spied on by Roxas and company. Riku sniffed the air and said; "you know, the house always used to smell like this because _you_ lovedbaking cookies, all the time. It was never your mom who had baked them, and she didn't eat them, either. She hasn't changed much since then…." Riku trailed off. Why was he telling me something like this?It made no sense whatsoever; I'd_ always _lived with my father. That was one thing I could be sure of.

"I've never lived here before this summer," I say slowly.

"You don't trust me?" Riku eyed me disparagingly.

"No, that's not what I meant," I lied behind my teeth. Riku, face going blank, shrugged and turned his attention out the window. There wasn't much to look at, except for a field of deep green grass and some dumb birds pecking at the ground, occasionally staring back at Riku like they were having a private conversation. Rather abruptly, like a quick slap on the ass, I was pinned against the counter by a big, blunt object. This object, I came to realize, was Riku's notably hard, hot body pressing against mine. His arms trapped me from both sides, not that I was really going to make a move against him. For one, he was at least three times my size, and I might have **MOLEST ME PLEASE** written on my forehead.

I heard the lid pop off a Tupperware bowl. "One of these cookies is drugged," Riku whispered in my ear. I shuddered pleasantly. _Ooooh _I loved that feeling and….wait a second!

"Drugged?" I hissed skeptically, and Riku responded superbly by quite literally shoving a cookie down my throat. Dizziness slowly but surely took over; things started going blurry, and I began slipping down to my knees. Obviously not thinking straight, I rested my head against one of Riku's thighs. The last thing I remember was being hefted up onto Riku's shoulder, and the chorus of a bewildered "SORA!!"

…_An hour or two later._

My head throbbed erratically under my eyelids — they fluttered open, squinted, and shut against the blaring orange spotlight overhead. There was a rustling of chains and the irritating scrape of metal against metal. Feeling a cool draft tickle my skin, it suddenly occurred to me that I was naked. I shot straight up, then, after a wave of nausea hit me, lay down again.

"Sora, you've yet to fully repay me" Riku's distinguishable voice echoed in the distance. It pried viciously at the migraine centering somewhere in my head. I shut my eyes tight against him and the light. I tried to ignore the fact that I was exposed to him, that I'd probably be the butt of all jokes for, God, _years. _

I found my voice, still shaken up from whatever drug he'd spiked my cookie with. "Why the hell am I naked?" I open my eyes up just enough to glare at him. Instead, I found myself gawking; startled that he, too, was naked. And, damn…it wasn't that bad of a sight, either — I shook my head, clandestinely chanting; _don't have think perverted things about your rapist!_

As if overhearing my thoughts, and somehow I wouldn't be surprised, Riku chuckled under his breath and moved forward — I tried _very _hard not to be curious if his dick was moving also or if it was, well, near immovable — to block out the harsh light. His form became a tangible shadow, and flashbacks from my dreams hit me hard. For a moment, his eyes gleam a bright yellow. Despite this, I was becoming more and more worried of Riku's wandering hands. Couldn't he have just been merciful and at least rape me _in my sleep_?

Those hands danced around my legs, and through the storm in my eardrums I heard him comment amusedly about my shaving(lack of puberty, damnit!). They skimmed over my sides and momentarily brushed my nipples. Having had enough, I struggled to shove him off, but just then noticed that my arms wouldn't move no matter how hard I tried to lift them. Glancing down, I realized I was chained to one of those paper-covered beds you'd sit in during a check-up. _Of course _I was restrained. I tried to knee him in the balls, but found that my ankles, too, were shackled. Panicking, I screamed and hollered and cried, but to no avail…

_…Five minutes later._

"Oh my God, Riku!! _Stop it!!_"

"It feels so good, Sora!"

"_No _not there! _It hurts!_"

"You'll feel better afterwards!"

"Not if my ribs are broken!"

I threw back my head and bit down on my lip. I had to hold it in. If I didn't, Riku would think I was _enjoying _this ­— but it was hurting…hurting…_so good_. I couldn't restrain myself any longer, I absolutely _had _to let it all out.

"HAHAHA! Okay, okay, seriously, stop!"

Riku backed off, grinning like he'd seriously just fucked me hard instead of tickling me nearly to death. I swallowed oxygen greedily, closing my eyes and resting my strained lounges. My sides stung, and my ankles and wrists were chaffed from the rusty chains.

"Next time I'm using the feather," Riku wiggled his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, please. I can handle something bigger than that."

We snorted. Riku then unleashed me from the chains and helped me sit up. He handed me a soft white robe, and I quickly wrapped it around my aching body. I chewed on my lower lip, not sure what to make of what just happened. Riku had a freaking tickling fetish. Well, that…was unexpected, to say the least. I watched him, mostly his ass, leave the room. I glanced around, taking in the dungeon for the first time. It was just like those S&M dungeons I saw on a porn channel once, except full of feathers and strange devices that couldn't possibly be used for sex. Although, I couldn't _help_ but be curious if the dank room was used for anything else than tickling pleasures.

Riku returned promptly with a silver platter of milk and cookies. "The bathroom is upstairs if you need it. Tell my mother when you're ready to go home. I've got some business to take care of."

"Riku, wait!" I cried before he could head for the door. He turned around, eyebrows creasing like he was wondering how I could _possibly _trouble him after he'd literally kidnapped me and freaked the shit out of me. "You didn't…_touch_ me while I was out of it, right?" I put nervous emphasis on _touch_.

"Does your dick feel the way it does after masturbating?"

"Well, no…"

"Does your ass hurt?"

"No...just my sides."

"There you go." Riku slammed the door behind him.

Even so, I was terribly uncomfortable with the idea of someone stripping me down without my consent. I stared at the cookies. They seemed so innocent and sweet, almost like they were silently _begging _me to take a bite out of them. Instead, I swiped them off the counter, feeling strangely maniacal for doing so. I would have done an evil laugh, too, if the door hadn't opened just then.

"Did you boys have fun?" a woman around her mid-thirties smiled at me with straight white teeth. Except for the perfect dental hygiene, she looked _nothing _like Riku. Her hair was dark and curly, her skin caramel, and the most notable feature were her bright, Aloe Vera green eyes. "I'm Riku's mother, you can call me Aoki," she giggled.

"Er — can I go home now?" I sounded like a scared little kid, but I really didn't care. Aoki pouted and crossed her arms over a prominent chest. I swallowed, glancing sideways as to not stare at the cleavage. It was just so…_cleavage-y_.

"Ooooh," Aoki cooed, "so you swing for both teams."

"What?!" I stared at her, gaping. Last time I checked boobs did nothing for me. Big knockers were just so weird looking! Like someone took a couple of squishy balloons and stapled them to their chest.

"It's alright, hunny, I understand _completely_."

Jesus Christ, was she really peeling off that thin shirt of hers? Her bra was a hectically exotic print that seemed to get gaudier the closer she sauntered, hips swaying, toward me. I was beginning to get nauseas again.

"I'm _gay_!"

"So old women aren't your thing…" Aoki sighed in obvious disappointment.

"No, no, I'm flattered but, really, I'm just not that way."

Aoki nodded solemnly and pulled the shirt back on, although it didn't make _that _much of a difference. I wondered vaguely if Riku had a sex drive like his mother's. Thinking back, I'd heard some rumors about him seducing girls and boys alike, and then dropping them the next day. That, or they weren't ticklish enough for him.

"I'll give you a ride then!" Aoki, doing a complete one-eighty, declared cheerfully. She tugged me by the arm and dismissed my question of '_where are my clothes?_' I caught a glimpse of the warm house and had a strange prick of envy. It was decorated with cheap stuff bought at a yard sale — the threads of the garish sofa were frayed. Portraits of chickens and cows and apples and houses in fields of barley adorned the yellowish walls.

We hopped into the polished black Sedan. Aoki checked herself out in the mirror, reapplying bright red lipstick, before starting up the ignition. Pop music from the nineties blasted in the speakers, and Aoki sang along extremely off-key — was she tone def? — as we pulled out the driveway and rolled down the quiet suburbs. I could tell by the perturbed looks of pedestrians that the pounding bass could be heard outside of the van. Caught up in the atrocious silliness of it, I found myself singing "HIT ME BABY ONE MORE TIAAAM!!" until my throat hurt.

Arriving at the steel spiked gates, we were half singing, half hollering "AS LONG AS YOU LOVE MEEE!" Aoki leaned over and pressed the red button of the speaker built in to the brick lining of the gates. I could hardly hear what was being said, but I could make out Aoki yelling something along the lines of "SORA AND AOKI, HERE TO PARTAAAY!" To my dismay, the gates actually opened. Was my mother a secret party animal? The thought disturbed me more than I can put into words.

"Thanks for having me over!" I slipped out of the seat, grinning up at her.

"Any time, darling," and with that, the Sedan screeched off into the distance, switching to obscene rap. I stretched my arms to the sky and yawned. All the strangeness and crappy singing had worn me out for the day. I went along the long path, wishing Aoki had brought me up further, but the hierarchal mansion _was _quite imposing, so I couldn't blame her for stopping at the dauntingly morbid gates.

Just when I turned the doorknob to the house, a stick snapped. Thinking nothing of it, I step into the mansion and shut the door. "I'm back!" I announce, expecting a rejoice of relief, but there was no response. It was quiet…too quiet. I shook it off and assumed they were probably out looking for me. I flipped open my cellphone and speed-dialed Roxas. No service? That was strange; I _always _got service in the mansion. Maybe Verizon messed up something? I shrugged it off and picked up the house phone instead. There was a looped dull beeping. I tried to dial the number, but nothing happened. "Strange," I murmured. I followed along the wire leading to the phone jack down the hall and into the basement. Holy shit….it was _severed_ off completely.

Heart racing, I flew up the stairs and slammed into the now closed door. I groped for the knob but it was missing. I backed away, nearly tumbling down the steps, and steadied my shallow gasps for breath. This was not a good time to be freaking out, there had to be a different route of escape. I fumbled for the switch, and to my relief, fluorescent light poured over the dusty basement.

Pushing aside various moving boxes, I searched for the trapdoor I'd noticed the one time I'd been down there before. The light above me flickered and went out. Cursing under my breath, I got down on my knees and felt the floor for a handle. Finding it, I tug it open and drop into the dank expanse of dirt, grime, and cobwebs. I can see a light just ahead and scamper-crawl for it. Just as I poke my head out into the garden, a hand grabs my ankle a drags me under a blanket of shadows.

**:.to be continued.:**

I'm tempted to bump the rating up to M.


	4. Dirty

As predicted, the rating is bouncing up to M.

**IV: **_Dirty_

**breaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreaklinebreakline**

I was done for — I was damn sure of it. My life even flashed in front of my eyes. I silently wished I hadn't rushed into the women's bathroom when I had gotten sick at the airport, nor asked a boy out when my fly was down (his eyes on my crotch had given me such a sickeningly false hope that I nearly cried out of embarrassment). In any case, I decided to merely repent like crazy, though I was hardly one of religious principle, but Judgment Day never came; I still felt my chest heaving and smelled the staleness of dirt. Heavy boots crunched somewhere in the darkness. After that, raucous silence slowly passed.

"Sora?" a voice whispered. Soft lips brushed my ear, and I immediately recognized them to be Riku's. I tried to reply, but found that my chin was locked against compact mud, while my head was being jammed into Riku's chest. So, I squeezed his hand in response, and hoped that he wouldn't take it the wrong way. We then waited for something, and I didn't dare to complain. My heart gradually dropped to a steadier beat, although every time Riku moved just slightly, and I could discern it distinctly, it would rise vivaciously.

Then Riku released my hand (I instinctively reached out for it again), and sunlight flooded the little crevice of earth we had been hiding in. I winced, shutting my eyes against the light, and tried not to whimper as Riku shifted into the newly-exposed opening; my head was being tilted back and my neck was scratched by the sharp pebbles wedged into the ground. Riku noticed and stopped his efforts, moving back to where my neck didn't feel like it would snap in half. Riku's breath was now paced in a way that gave me the impression that he was panicky; something that made me freak out and comprehend the predicament we were in for the first time being stuffed in the stupid burrow.

"We're going to move simultaneously this time," Riku instructed. He was struggling to keep a quality of composure, but it was apparent that he was antsy about my well-being. It did, however, give me some confidence that he would, at least, not do anything too incredibly dense.

Once again, I squeezed his hand in conformation. Riku moved up, and so did I. He wiggled, and I moved with him, paying no heed, or at least attempting, to the way his hips ground against my back. Once the upper half of me was exposed, I reached out and gripped the wet grass, while Riku wrapped his arms around my sides. We propelled against the dirt walls and writhed the rest of the way out. We sprawled out onto our backs, limbs spread out like we were in the process of making snow angels, to catch our breath.

I turned to Riku, and then burst out laughing. It really _was _hilarious; the way his pretty-boy face looked caked in mud, and how his favorite jeans were torn up and stained hideously. His hair was so matted up it'd take hours and hours in the shower to get rid of the stuff. Riku glared at me, but it made me laugh even harder, since it was hardly noticeable with his face smothered with dirt.

"Not that _you _look any better," Riku quipped. It was sharp enough to make me shut right up.

We labored in sitting up; finding our bones to be as creaky as an old man's. Once standing, I stretched to the sky and grinned at Riku, under the impression that we were then safe and sound. Riku frowned and tugged me by the wrist. I followed reluctantly, but, by then, had placed my trust in his logic — it would've been unfeasible for a claustrophobe like me to analyze such a situation and quickly take on the most difficult plan of action.

Riku had, as I suspected, led me down the back entrance of the mansion. The "backyard" was actually a massive garden cut into the forest that surrounded the homestead. The colorful flowers that had once lavished the ornate décor, arranged by the most expertise-endowed florists, were trampled on. All the benches, the fountains, everything that had impressed many a guest during social get-togethers were bashed and set into flames. The glass French doors were shattered. Riku cautiously opened the doors, as to not cut himself, and waltzed right on in, as if there was absolutely nothing abnormal about the whole ordeal. The lights were blown out now, and everything was strewn across the rooms. Priceless family portraits were face-down on the floor, surrounded by shards of the glass that had once framed them in proud shining gold. The chairs, accented by ornate floral prints, were slashed and the fluffy cotton burst from the seams. The walls were smeared with obscenities. It all seemed so surreal that I hardly notice the rancid smell coming from the master bedroom. I couldn't identify what it was, not then, and Riku wouldn't let me.

By the time we reached my bedroom, the only one left completely untouched, I gathered enough sense to ask why we came back to the ransacked place. Certainly, whoever had done this could still be there, lurking in the shadows and awaiting our arrival. Riku stopped in his tracks, and gave me such a look that I wanted to run back to that little hole and shut the trap door behind me.

He continued on and went through the bathroom door, then locked it behind him. There _were _no windows in the room, but I wondered if it really was safer than running in the other direction. Riku didn't seem to be thinking of our safety at the moment; he was yanking his shirt over his head. His pristine chest looked funny attached to his dirty neck and face, but at the same time I felt myself turning very, very red. Riku either didn't notice or maybe he just didn't care. He undid his belt and tugged off his jeans. Clad only in black silk boxers, he leaned over ­— I constrained the urge to drool — and turned the faucet. Steaming water rushed into the deep, pallid tub. Riku then looked at me expediently, and it dawned on me that he wanted me strip down to my boxers as well, and then into my birthday suit. I shook my head stubbornly, crossing my arms over my chest and staring down at my feet.

"Oh, come on," Riku rolled his eyes. "Gayness aside, we're both men. Unless you're…ahem…handicapped in _that _area."

"As if!" I exclaimed defiantly. Riku grinned daringly, hooked his thumbs in his boxers, and tugged them down to his ankles. They pooled there, and I intently examined every fold, every little shadow, every speck of mud. After there was really no excuse to meticulously stare down that article, I lifted my eyes to _that _area. It was so damn _big!_ I and nearly fainted out a mixture of humiliation, for what happened to my _own _area afterwards.

"It's like…all big and stuff" was the only half-way intelligent remark I could come up with. Riku's face was smug, as if this was something he heard often. And I could make a decent assumption that it _was _probably something that he heard often.

"Now, let's see it," said Riku.

"See what?" I asked blankly.

"Your present, of course."

"Wait — _what_?"

"We've got to determine who's on top of their game."

"What does that have to do with presents?"

"Everything, my dear Sora…_everything_."

I got it then, that he wanted to see my "package". Riku, King of Bad Puns and Manly Parts. I cleared my throat, and figured that Riku _did _have a point. Despite my gayness, and his possible gayness, we _were _both still men. And as men, we could bathe with each other without a gay moment. It was the way nature worked. Straight men and straight women bathing together could not go without intercourse, for the combining of YX and Y chromosomes meant a sexual encounter, while a combination of a Y and Y chromosome meant absolutely no chance of reproduction, normally.

Or that might have been a lame excuse to get naked with Riku in a tub of nice hot water. What matters most is that my arms were functioning on their own accord. My shirt and pants and even the heart-print boxers were gone within a matter of minutes, while my mind was still struggling to remember _how _to pull a shirt over my head without my arms getting stuck in the sleeves.

Riku didn't have an expression on his face while I stood there naked, yet I caught a glimpse of something popping upwards, but he spun around and plopped into the tub too quickly for me to ascertain this.

I followed him into the tub, sinking into the water with a soft sigh. I pointedly avoided staring at Riku for longer than necessarily, although he was nonchalantly looking me up and down in a manner that was similar to a lioness appreciating her fat, juicy prey. The thought worried me for a moment — I wasn't fat was I?! — but the footsteps outside the bathroom, somewhere in the hall, quickly concerned me more than Riku's questionable intentions.

"Shouldn't we be alerting the police, not taking a goddamn bath?" I interrogated Riku, glaring at him. Riku shrugged. I jumped to my feet, water spilling over the top of the tub and splashing onto the tiled floor. I promptly slipped and fell on Riku's lap, barely avoiding a risqué situation (i.e., the pencil being shoved into the sharpener)

"Shouldn't _you_ try to be a little quieter when an intruder is standing outside of the bathroom door?" Riku hissed, and thumped me on the top of the head.

"Well, we wouldn't have to worry about that if we were at the police station, now would we?" I tried to keep my voice down, though it was becoming shaky and high-pitched as my nerves began to kick in again. No wonder lust was a sin! It was distracting, enough to bring about a highly unlikely and, in retrospect, ridiculous situation.

"Shut the fuck up," and Riku shoved me backwards. My back and head hit the tub, and he sat on my waist, straddling me. He pushed my head under the water, drowning me, and didn't respond when I tried kneeing and kicking his back with my flailing legs. Obviously, drowning me to keep me quiet was futile — we were making more noise with my senseless struggling than with our argument.

My head spun, my lounges ached, and my ears hurt with the loud echoes the water made. I fought against Riku harder as I felt that my life might, truly, be in jeopardy. I bucked my hips against him, and he yelped when I had the brilliant, yet maybe too cruel, idea to mercilessly twist his balls. We thrashed against the tub, which, by the way, wasn't affixed to the floor, but, rather, was held up by curved pegs complete with fancy little lion paws. As a result, it tipped over.

We tumbled out of the tub, and Riku smacked into the wall, while I used him as an appropriate buffer. There was a banging on the door, a muffled, angry voice, and then many footsteps came running to the bathroom. I was still woozy, and could only respond to the poundings and shouts with, "WAIT A MINUTE, I'M NOT DECENT!"

Riku slapped a hand over my mouth. "Do you _ever _shut _up_?" he demanded lowly. I shook my head. He sighed.

"OPEN THIS DOOR, MOTHERFUCKER!"

Both Riku and I gaped at each other with wide-eyes. "Roxas?!" we gasped, and attempted to jump up to our feet — only managing to slip and fall on our asses. I used towel-rack as leverage, making sure to grab one of those towels, and unlocked the door, whilst forgetting that Riku was buck-naked and whining about a broken hipbone or something.

The door flew open and, to my dismay, Roxas hugged me fiercely.

"Jesus Christ, Sora, I thought you were _dead_!" his voice was muffled in my chest, but I got the gist of it, and could only respond by wrapping my arms around him. The police officers rushed in and yanked Riku off the ground, pulling his arms behind his back and slapping handcuffs over his wrists.

"_Oh_, kinky!" Riku cooed sarcastically at the deputy who'd cuffed him.

**To be continued, bitches. :) **


	5. Promise

**V: **Promise

I pried Roxas off me, whose arms were forming a death grip. "Deputy," I began, though I wouldn't mind seeing Riku locked up in jail for awhile, especially if they kept him naked, "this guy isn't who you're looking for."

"No, he's definitely the intruder," Roxas growled, and glared viciously at Riku. The officers shared a perplexed glance.

"Roxas," I snapped, "that's not true and you know it."

"Did he make it up to with a nice fuck?"

"What? We didn't _do _anything!"

"I'm not blind, dumbass."

At that point the sheriff (at least I assumed so, as most the officers in the room nodded their heads at him in oddly cultish respect) walked in, overlooked the room, and grumbled, "I need a new job," then did what should have been taken care of ages ago: took a towel from the rack and covered up the shivering, fuming Riku.

"Now," the sheriff said gruffly, "let's head downtown so we can have a nice little chat, figure some things out, and get some goddamn clothes for the boy."

The sheriff and the deputy walked ahead of the group, discussing something in low voices. An officer tugged Riku along by the elbow, ignoring his complaints of how the cuffs were digging into his "perfect, alabaster" skin, and kept his eyes off the obvious bulge in the scandalously short cyan towel with some difficulty.

Riku was guided with unnecessary roughness into the back of a police car. I volunteered to ride next to him, and hopped in before Roxas could object. I stuck out my tongue at him as he went grudgingly with one of the officers.

In front of our car were the sheriff and deputy. The sheriff, I couldn't help but notice, had a mustache that twitched from time to time, particularly when he realized he was speeding down the road over 60, and the speed limit was around 35.

"Wonder if you could just turn on the sirens, so you could have an excuse," Riku suggested.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," the sheriff retorted.

"What's your name?" I asked, curious.

"Sheriff Luxord,"

"You didn't know?" the deputy sounded more baffled than condoning.

"Nope, sorry. My family has a private force. It's a wonder they didn't come down…" I bit my lip, staring out the window as we entered downtown. It was quaint, filled with old, historic buildings that had been refurbished enough to sport clothes stores, jewelry shops, cafes, and maybe three theaters, as well as fixed-up Victorian homes. There were more trees and shrubbery than in town, as well as vibrant flower pots that were hung on old-fashioned street lamps.

We arrived at the police station. Riku tensed when they opened the door; the sidewalks were crowded with curious onlookers. Not a lot happens at Destiny Island, but when something does it becomes a commotion. I slipped out and requested that the officers wait a few minutes. They were reluctant, but Sheriff Luxord gave the 'okay'.

I then raced down the street, with Roxas hot on my tail. "Sora, what in God's name are you doing?" I didn't reply — instead I barged into a thrift shop, scanning over anything that may fit Riku. The shopkeeper was an old woman dressed in a paint-stained shirt and a tattered pair of overalls. I had a feeling that Riku wouldn't like the clothes there, but unfashionable clothing was a big improvement on being naked.

I moved down the aisles swiftly, groaning as all I could find were skirts, dresses, blouses, bras, and — the horror ­— granny-panties. The shopkeeper watched me over the top of her spectacles, her penciled-in eyebrows raised suspiciously.

"Excuse me, dear, are you perhaps participating in a…_drag show_?" she interrogated with black eyes peeled in accusing slits. I looked around the shop and realized it really _was _all women clothing. I saw a little sign in the corner that read "_Bargain Thrift — For Women"_

"Oh," I breathed shakily. The door opened, a bell chimed, and there stood Roxas, wheezing and perspiring like an obese man on a treadmill. There was a mad, wild look in his blue eyes, and his hands were clenched in tight, shaking fists.

"I'll — fucking — _KILL _you!" he shrieked, and made a lunge for me, but was stopped in midair by a broom stick slamming into his stomach. He lay on the floor, twitching and convulsing and gasping pathetically for air.

"Don't you dare tarnish my shop's reputation, boy!" she kicked him in the back, and I winced at the loud _crack_. At that moment I saw the girl pants hanging in the corner, glowing like a gift from the Gods. They would fit Riku perfectly, hugging his form and…I shook my head, reminding myself that this was not the time for fantasizing: my brother was being beaten to death by a old hag. And no brother lets another brother die in such a shameful manner. It would be a much too embarrassing obituary, after all!

I picked out the pants, and XXL girl boxers, and handed a hundred dollar bill to the old lady, whom was still pounding on my Roxas. "Oh my! What a sweet boy you are!" she cooed, pinching my cheeks affectionately. "Don't worry about this darling boy…I'll patch him right up!"

For some reason, I felt inclined to entrust the crazy lady with Roxas, and rushed out of the shop, leaving behind the dusty, smelly old place for good. I bounded down the sidewalk, pushing past shoppers loaded with their bags, and dodged skateboarders who flipped me off.

I found myself back at the police station, feeling lightheaded and woozy from neglecting to stop and catch my breath. I was clutching the bell-bottomed pants and lacy boxers in the crutch of arm like they were my oxygen tank. Sheriff Luxord pried them from me, and the Deputy helped him keep the crowd. At that point, it was mostly composed of giggly schoolgirls who'd gotten a glimpse at the handsome half-naked young man trying to save his last bit of dignity.

More of the crowd had gathered, while Riku was sinking further and further down in his seat, until you could only see the top of his silver head. I motioned for him to roll the window, he did so, and I tossed him the clothes. He mouthed thanks before I blocked the window and Roxas, having a strange moment of dutifulness, hopped onto the trunk of the car to cover the back window.

I sat down on the steps leading up to the police station. My head cleared by the time Riku stepped out of the car, and immediately swam as I saw his bare chest glowing in the sunlight, and how the pants were squeezing him in all the right places…it was almost as good as seeing him naked, but maybe better, because I wasn't trying to hide my reddening face. That is, until his eyes found me and a cocky smile formed on his lips. He sauntered to me. The girls swooned, and parted like the Red Sea had done for Moses.

He bent over till his long hair seeped over my shoulders, blanketing me in silky, tantalizing tendrils. His lips, smiling so coyly before, inavertedly kissed my cheek as he whispered, "thanks, So-_ra_." The way he said my name sent chills down my spine.

Riku straightened up, sending me a haughty look before being guided into the police station. Sheriff Luxord helped me stand up, amused by my wooziness. I followed him almost reluctantly into the building. It hadn't been what I expected — it was more of an office than anything, but with a lot of cops sipping coffee and, naturally, munching on some cream-filled donuts. Until we got into the very back I was reminded of the cop shows, and Andy Griffith. There were a few jail cells, as well as some desks. Keys were hung mockingly near the cells. They were definitely not close enough to grab, but maybe close enough to just _barely _touch. Even so, there were too many security cameras and, most likely, night guards for them to get away with anything. I had a feeling it was just for show.

Riku and I sat in fold-up chairs while Luxord sat at a desk. The deputy glanced around, then said, "where's the blonde boy?"

"Oh, Roxas? I left him at the Bargain Thrift."

"For women?"

"That's the one."

"…I'd better go check on him," he grumbled, and trudged out of the station.

Luxord cleared his throat and shifted at the desk, folding his hands together and leaning forward. His mustache was twitching again. "I suppose we should discuss all this, then," he said, and glanced between us.

"Do you want _all _the gritty details?" Riku smirked, and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Not in particular, no, but I would like to know all the important facts of this case."

I took a deep breath and explained what had happened, with Riku interrupting once and awhile to add details that Luxord probably did _not _want to hear. Somewhere during my long-winded retelling, the sheriff leaned back in the chair, placing his hands behind his white-blonde head, and tossed his legs on the desk, crossing his ankles together. His mustache, once again, had me transfixed with its twitching.

"I see…that is very strange," Luxord commented once I was finished. "How you felt inclined to take a bath in your ransacked home, I will never understand, but I'm not sure I _want _to. In any case, the strangest of all is your force's lack of response to this. From what I understand you have a high-tec security system?"

"That's correct, sir."

"Interesting…what is the company?"

"It's a branch of my mother's work. Shinra."

Luxord closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. His forehead creased, and all the lines became prominent. He had to be at least fifty, I figured, but rather admirably fit for his age. I was, however, disappointed by the lack of a shiny gold star on his chest…

"Is there a problem?" I asked when he went silent for a minute. His blue eyes slowly opened, and he shook his head. He smiled reassuringly at me, but the crease in his brow told me different. I suddenly felt very uneasy.

"Perhaps they were busy with other problems," Riku guessed softly, while gazing hard at Luxord. I wondered if he felt the same, inexplicable distrust as I did. The sheriff gave a thoughtful 'hmmmm', but then became immersed in a pile of paperwork. His pen scratched furiously over the uncomfortable silence.

Abruptly, the station doors were slammed open. Roxas stomped his way over to us in a flurry of blonde-blue-eyed rage. He landed a harsh slap on Riku's face. "Don't you go near my brother ever…_ever_, again!"

Riku's head had been forced to the side, and a mark was left on his cheek. His eyes sought Roxas, and I could see his lips tugging into a small smile. Out of the wide range of smiles he wielded, that one was perhaps the cruelest. "My, how prone to uncalled for hissy fits you are, darling…"

"I'm not your _darling_!" Roxas hollered, his voice cracking from the effort.

"Yet it bothers you to no _end _that you were, once, my darling…until I realized how much of a bore you are…under that _pathetic_ impassive act you play, there's a needy, whiny..." Riku paused, his smile stretching with every poisonous word he spoke. Before he could finish, I shoved him, though it had little effect.

"Shut _up_," I commanded, yet it sounded unconvincing as my eyes were avoiding his revoltingly placid and beautiful face. "I _mean _it," I attempted to sound more threatening, but it came off as childish and anxious.

Riku just laughed and got up, putting his hands up in mock defense. "All right then, I'll leave you alone, but you won't be getting anymore help from me, not with _this _one around." He gestured to Roxas.

"Fuck you," I growled, "I don't need your help. I can find all the answers on my own."

"I wonder — if you _do _find those answers, could you really handle them?"

"He won't find them," Roxas promised, "not if I can help it."

**To be continued. **


	6. Qualms

**VI: **Qualms

I did nothing as Riku sauntered ever-so coolly out of the police office but snicker, since he'd forgotten to change out of that scandalously short towel and into some decent clothes. He came right back in, snatched the clothes, and went back out looking sane, but severely flustered. Luxord cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Forgoing personal relations, let us focus on who _had _done the breaking in and vandalizing." He looked between us, as if the blank looks on our faces could tell him anything. "I don't mean to pry, but I feel this case requires such prying. Now, I understand that your family is quite wealthy, correct?"

"Correct," Roxas answered sharply, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, yes. And I'm under the impression that your family has hired servants for the mundane duties of the little people." The sheriff wasn't asking. His eyebrows were lifted in a knowing, somewhat disconcerting way.

"If you want to put it that way, then that is correct," said Roxas. His eyes were slits by then, boring holes of suspicion in Luxord's own impassive ones. I shifted my weight from foot to foot, becoming unbearably uncomfortable of the envious glares directed our way. I hadn't been confronted by this sort of behavior at school—but that might have been because most of the students were incredibly wealthy, excluding the few geniuses who paid the tuition by scholarships and grants alone.

"Where in the world were they, then, when this break-in took place?" Luxord's curled lips were nearly mocking. We stood there in silence, clearly flabbergasted. We hadn't even stopped to _consider _that notion. The maids, the butlers, even the chef had been nowhere in sight at the time.

"Sherrif!" one of the officers came running in, his cell-phone held in a vice-like grip. "That woman's on the line…you won't _believe _this!"

Luxord put the phone on speaker-phone, though I wasn't certain whether or not that was even legal. A blubbering voice came over the line. Luxord asked her to speak clearly and, after a few deep breaths and sobs, the woman begged: "please, please, _believe_ me! I—we—didn't do this. We got a call their mother, oh what a kind woman she is!, letting us off for the day. She didn't explain, and we didn't think to ask…we were _so _grateful, but now…_oh_, if only we'd asked! Made sure it was truly her…have you found the culprit yet? Why, if I get my hands on them!..."

I recognized the rambling voice as the kindly, soft-spoken old maid who'd always try to goat me into meeting, and potentially marrying, her daughter. I'd have to explain to her again and again that my preference wasn't for the female variety, but she'd always roll her eyes and claim that I was "just going through one of _those_ phases."

"I'll speak to her, and the other servants. Find their mother and _keep _them here." Luxord gave us a menacing look, and then disappeared into another office. The officers and deputy left the office and, as we followed them, apologized ruefully, grabbed us by the arms and threw us into a cell, slamming the doors and locking us in.

"What the _hell_!!" Roxas screeched and slammed against the bars. I simply blinked, too taken-aback to react. I did, however, point out the Roxas that, at least, they had put us in the cleanliest cell. Roxas spun around and glared viciously, then sunk onto the ground.

"I wonder, why did they let Riku go and not us?" I murmured as I sat down next to Roxas. He shrugged and clenched his jaw. I rubbed my temples. "I don't see why we'd vandalize our own _home_. It's stupid!"

"There's lots of stupid things in this world, Sora. Just deal with them and don't ask questions. It's the best way to get out of situations like this." Roxas was looking away from me, his shoulders scrunched up tensely.

"Roxas, _what _aren't you telling me?"

Roxas snorted, shaking his head. "You think that we sent you to live with that uptight bum of a father because you're a _burden _on us? Financially, no, but in other ways…_so _many ways…" he drifted off. "This isn't the place to discuss things like this. Not that I'd let you in on _the plan_ anyway."

"_The plan_?"

"You never catch on very quickly, do you?"

I parted my lips to retort, but shut them tight when the sheriff came into view. My mother was beside him, appearing more tired and stressed than she ever had been before. Her meticulously trimmed brows were deeply creased. For the first time in years, she looked _worried_. Concerned for our well-being, perhaps? That sounded so unlikely, yet I _yearned_ for it to be true.

Luxord, without a word, opened the cell. He didn't bother offering an apology, despite my mother bursting out into tears. "I was so worried, so worried!" She tossed her glamorous purse to the side, came to her knees, and enveloped us into a tight hug.

I cried a little too, although I'm not quite sure why. Maybe it was because her arms were around me, holding me to her in such a loving, motherly way that I could barely remember from all those years ago. I didn't expect her to be so soft and warm—she'd always come off as callous and cold. She smelled sweet, like honeysuckle.

"Okay, can we get over this whole _emotional_ thing?" Roxas growled, growing stiff and unresponsive to our mother's affection. She nodded, sniffed, and gently wiped the tears staining my cheeks and the ones swelling in my eyes. Roxas, I noticed, looked at me with great chagrin. I found this disgruntling, but had no urge to question him of his strange antics ever again. All I could think of was the lingering feeling of sweet, sweet love.

**To be continued.**

A/N: I know, I know. This chapter was despicably short! But I had this huge stroke of inspiration and felt that where I left off was the best place. Don't fret; the next chapter will be up within a week's time. : ) And then everything will finally start to make more sense…


End file.
